


Old country

by Rumrouz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural/Harry Potter crossover. Sam and Dean at Hogwarts. Fic by astolat. Translated by <a href="http://pay.diary.ru/member/?1758676">Фиолетовая Лиса</a> and <a href="http://pay.diary.ru/member/?1000659">Fate</a><br/>You can read fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/164479">here</a> and translaltion <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/281329">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Old country

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Старый свет](https://archiveofourown.org/works/281329) by [Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate/pseuds/Fate), [Фиолетовая Лиса (purple_fox)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_fox/pseuds/%D0%A4%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%8F%20%D0%9B%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%B0). 



> Made for the Russain Big Bang 2011

  



End file.
